At The Beach
by Arya Celebrimor
Summary: Our favorite warriors take some time off from saving the world. They are enjoying the pleasures of being relaxed, until one of the notices a certain duo acting, well, different than usual. Could it be his imagination? What if he is right? This is a sweet Piccolo Gohan story. Please, don't read if you don't like the couple.


**Hello there! This is a story I wrote while writting The Taste You Have. It was meant to feature in it, but then decided otherwise. I hope you enjoy it as a different story. It is meant to be a two to three chapter story, very sweet and fluffy, and no explicit sex, so, if you are looking for it, you won't find it. Also if you don't like the Piccolo Gohan pairing, refrain yourself from reading.**

 **I don't own a thing. Characters belong to Akira Toriyama and company. This is meant to be enterteining only, and I recieve no profits from it.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **At the Beach**

There at the shore stood a large wooden house, owned by no others than the Briefs. The house had up to five rooms, three and a half bathrooms, a nice wide porch that stared directly into the beach and, as for these days, the strangest variety of occupants.

Since the house was further into the surroundings that belonged to the Briefs, there was no other house to be met in miles, making it the perfect destination for our favorite warriors to spend a nice week out of troubles, dangers, and angry people attempting on destroying Earth.

In spirit of just having fun, and considering the many activities they had enjoyed already, three days came and went like nothing. Everyone was having a good time, although some had a couple of observations to make; on the third night, Yamcha could not save them for himself anymore, and shared his thoughts with the others.

"I'm just saying, it is kinda weird" he kept telling Krillin as the smaller one handed out his little girl to his wife.

"You are imagining things, Yamcha" he answered as he turned around to fully face him now. He crossed his arms in an attempt to look severe.

"I'm not!" he denied.

"What proof do you have?"

"Do you have any idea where can they be right now?" he inquired.

"I don't know, walking around?"

"Yeah right. Bulma!" he called as the blue haired woman passed by "have you seen Gohan? Or Piccolo?" he quickly added.

Bulma took a few seconds to recall "No, I haven't" she answered before giving another lick to her red lollipop "why do you ask?"

"Have you noticed how often they disappear from our sight? And also, have you noticed that they stay up until late?"

"No" she answered, frowning at the insinuation "Why have you? What is this all about?" she asked back, taking her usual menacing stand by placing one hand on her hip, and turning her gaze from one man to the other, occasionally stealing a glance to Eighteen, who sat on the couch with the giggling girl in her arms, all the time while she was fidgeting her lollipop on her fingers. Eighteen only shrugged as an answer.

"Well…" began Yamcha, taking a deep breath before explaining his case again "I sleep on the couch, remember?" he began matter-of-factly "I've noticed they came back late into the night this past two nights, and they are not around right now. It's almost sunset by the way"

Bulma gave a few seconds to the thought to sink in. She licked her lollipop for a moment before answering "They are probably just catching up. They've been friends for a long time, but they don't see each other very often; even if they wanted to, it's not that easy, with Gohan at school all the time and Piccolo training Kami knows where most of his time. Let them be"

"Look, I know all that ok? It's just… something has changed. There is something there we are missing!"

"And exactly what would that be?"

Vegetta's voice startled everyone as he stepped into the living room. He walked a few steps until he was standing next to his wife; he crossed his arms, imitating Krillin's stance.

"I'm not… sure…" Yamcha shrugged "but I really don't think they are just… meditating…" he tried to sentence, almost implying his own suspicions.

"You are not seriously implying that they are… more than just friends, are you?" asked Krillin in plain disbelief.

"Look, all I'm saying is that something has changed, their energies are different, something… I can't explain" stated Yamcha "there is something weird about the way they behaved today… different from these past few days…"

"I knew it!" yelled Chichi from behind them "That monster is planning on stealing my baby again!"

Goku, who came in right after his wife and was now standing behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down "Chichi, I hardly think that's the case. They are probably just talking or meditating. Walking around is not unusual for them" he offered her a smile "they are just very good friends".

Of course, Chichi knew it. She had known better than to question the only true and honest friendship Gohan ever had. But she was feeling uneasy herself, having noticed their 'walking around until late' and their prolonged talks. She was playing nervously with the handbag she had with her, when Goku interjected again.

"Maybe we should ask them?" he suggested. Hey, if it was such a big problem, maybe they could clear everything up by just asking.

"No!" came everyone at the time.

"What if they get angry at us for getting into their stuff…?" asked Yamcha "Whatever that stuff is…" he quickly added when Chichi stared menacing at him.

"But even IF they hide something important to us, what difference does it make?" asked Krillin "that's their business and we are not meant to interject. Besides, Gohan is a good kid, he wouldn't hide anything from his family, would he?"

"I suppose you're right about that…" Yamcha mumbled.

"However, he might be hiding stuff if he believes he would be certainly killed if such a 'secret' came out" added Vegeta as he stole a look to Goku's wife. Chichi glared right back at him, scaring him to death, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"I know!" interjected a cheerful Bulma "we should check the security cameras!"

"We have security cameras?" asked Vegeta, almost hurt at the thought that she needed such a thing to feel safe.

"Yeah, I mean, they came with the house, and also they are kind of old and have no sound… but hey! They still work. They save videos on weekly basis"

"What are we waiting for then?" asked Chichi desperately.

"We shouldn't really. Whatever it is they're doing, is their own business, like Krillin said" stated Goku.

"Do you know what they are up to?" asked Eighteen, still holding her little girl

"No" he answered "but I know it's not of my business either way. If they wanted to tell us about it, they would have already."

"Don't you want to know what your kid is up to? Perhaps this could be positive, if we find out what they are doing, you can be prepare for when the moment to tell you comes" Bulma said, offering an unconvinced Goku a smile.

"You can leave if you want, Kakarotto" interjected Vegeta. As Goku offered him a glare, he turned to his blue haired wife "get the videos woman"

"Alright then" she answered before licking her lollipop once more and leaving.

Not even five minutes later, she finally managed to connect the security videos to the living room T.V. By then most of the residents had joined their little spying thing, having heard in one way or another and having noticed the strange absences of both Gohan and Piccolo. And even when Goku did not agree to spying his son and best friend, he had to admit he was intrigued either way; like the others he had noticed, as Yamcha referred to, something 'weird', only he did in his son's energy signature, since it had been fluctuating strangely enough the past few days.

And so he sat next to his wife on the couch, who was in the middle of him and Bulma. Krilin sat on the armchair's arm, where Eighteen was sitting, still holding their child. Yamcha, Tien and Vegeta were standing behind the couch, and Master Roshi and the rest of the gang were sitting around on the floor. Maron giggled happily in her mother's arms.

Bulma was gathering strength to push the play button, and everybody held their breaths for a whole second, when suddenly the front door opened. Yamcha had to suppress a yelp just then fearing like the others that the namekian and the demi-saiyan were just in, but the he let go of the air he was holding, just like the others did, when they noticed two chibies coming inside.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Trunks, noticing the strange tension inside the living room.

"Are you watching a movie?" asked and innocent Goten.

"No" answered dryly Vegeta "where is Gohan?"

"He went with Piccolo san to gather wood to start the bonfire" answered the raven chibi.

"That gives us at least ten minutes" he mumbled.

"Alright little ones" started Chichi "get upstairs for a bath and prepare for the bonfire"

"But what are you guys…" began the lavender kid.

"Now!" came Bulma and Chichi together. Fearing for dear life, they both rushed upstairs, although they had no intention to simply leave.

"Alright" began Bulma, taking a deep breath "here we go" and she turned the T.V. on.

She took the remotes and began exploring the cameras around the house to no avail. If they were anywhere gathering supplies for the bonfire, it wasn't near the house.

"Check the midnight last night. They came in around one o' clock" Yamcha suggested. Bulma settled the time then as told.

"This is the front, one on the side…"she whispered as she shifted from one camera to the other.

"Wait! Wait!" exclaimed Krilin "there"

"That's the one that points to the beach from the porch. There they are" developed Bulma.

"They appear to be too far away, and the light is bad" complained Yamcha.

"Like I said, the system is old. Let me zoom it"

They all saw Piccolo and Gohan standing there, side by side, staring into the blackened sea. Luckily they were standing between two torches, or they would have been impossible to see, since the dim light barely showed their silhouettes.

"There. They are just talking, like I said" remarked Goku.

"Move the video forward, Bulma" Yamcha requested, not fully convinced of what he saw.

"What are you expecting to find?" asked Tien, who, by the way, hadn't talk at all until then.

"I'm not sure, hopefully nothing" he offered while Bulma forwarded the video. Something then just caught Vegeta's attention, and he wasted no time in telling so.

"Stop!" he exclaimed "did you notice?"

"Notice what?" asked Tien, narrowing his three eyes trying to focus the blurry image.

"The namek" he explained, almost exasperated at everyone's stupidity "he is not wearing his cape and turban" they all turned to the T.V. once more.

It was true and odd as well. For as long as they had been there, their namekian friend never took off neither his cape nor his turban, even when he was just there sitting on the shore, under a coconut palm, and the sun would shine bright and hot. Only once when they attempted to do some training he did remove them, but for what they could watch at the time, that was hardly the case at the moment. There was also the fact that Gohan didn't like to fight to consider.

"That's… odd" mumbled Krillin.

"Look, Gohan is moving" whispered Eighteen.

Suddenly, Gohan's gaze was directed to the floor. It looked like he kept talking anyway, since Piccolo took his time to tilt his head just a bit, turning it slightly towards his companion. They all saw then how the demi saiyan turned to the side, fully facing Piccolo now. The namek turned about as well, his arms still closed securely on his chest, appearing a bit confused at his friend's attitude. It appeared as some words escaped his greenish lips as he showed what looked like concern.

"I wonder if they are having an argument" whispered Goku. That seemed unlikely though, he corrected mentally, since they were acting almost as if everything was perfect that morning.

He returned his attention towards the image of his son. Gohan began fidgeting with his fingers, something he usually did when he was about to panic. He was nervous, Goku could tell, and it seemed he was mumbling something. Just as Piccolo apparently said something to the kid, this one stopped fidgeting with his hands, which then turned into fists and fell to his sides, as he released what appeared to be a quite loud statement. The loud comment, or whatever it was, took Piccolo by surprise, since the taller man unfolded his arms, which fell limp to his sides as he blinked twice and took a step behind. Almost immediately after, Gohan covered his mouth with his hands as if not giving credit to what just escaped from it. He looked shocked and almost mortified as he saw Piccolo taking that step behind, and also appeared like he was about to run away, when Piccolo regained some control, took a deep breath, and stepped forward.

Back in the living room, everyone held their breaths. The theories of what was happening went to 'Gohan insulted him' to 'what the hell…' Chichi began biting a cushion in a nervous manner, and whispers stopped when they saw Piccolo stepping forward.

Gohan seemed horrified just then, as if he feared he was going to be killed or something. He closed his eyes, but had to open them again too soon, when Piccolo removed his pale hands from his mouth with a delicacy no one present considered him capable of. If the video had had more definition, they would have been able to see the deep blush that was adorning both friends' features. Even when the zoom helped a bit, it did not do the trick. They stared at the screen then to watch as Piccolo, still holding Gohan's hands, stepped even closer, leaned down to reach Gohan's left ear, and apparently whispered something to him.

Without letting go of the smaller hands, Piccolo took a step behind, only to stare into the boy's surprised face as a big, goofy smile made an apparition on it. As if embarrassed, Gohan then turned his gaze to the black ocean for a few seconds before Piccolo opened his lips again and turned to look at him once more. They locked their gazes to each other for one eternal instant.

"Looks like… Piccolo is smiling" whispered the old turtle in disbelief. They all nodded in unison as they held their breaths yet another time when Gohan and Piccolo began moving again.

Gohan made a tentative move forwards, taking a step towards Piccolo, who didn't move. Their hands were still securely locked together, and when Gohan stepped on his tiptoes, Piccolo smiled further. Taking the hint he bended over slightly, aware of their height difference. The moment seemed to take forever until, very tenderly although hesitantly, they closed the breach that divided them, their lips finally meeting, both closing their eyes.

Te image took a good amount of four seconds before it fully registered in everyone's mind.

Piccolo and Gohan kissed.

Goku's son and Goku's former enemy just kissed.

Innocent little Gohan and Fearful Piccolo Daimao Jr. just kissed.

Our fellow friends just kissed. And at the end, it all came to that.

Chichi let go of the cushion she was biting, which fell ungracefully on the floor. Goku remained frozen. They both blinked a couple of times in the now completely silenced room, being the only sound heard a low hum that came from Vegeta and the cracking of Bulma's lollipop in her mouth until, completely unexpectedly, the spying chibies behind the stair's bars were the first ones to yell.

"They kissed!" The scream startled everyone. As things were, no one had it in them to question their presence at the time. After releasing the scream, they all turned again to the screen where they saw the now former friends pull apart.

It was cute in a way. Piccolo was smiling tenderly, something no one thought to ever be possible, and Gohan began giggling almost uncontrollably. He stopped to take a deep breath though, as Piccolo stepped closer one more time, and pulled the boy towards himself into an embrace.

Chichi couldn't take it anymore and fainted just then. Goku remained frozen. Two full minutes passed, with both young men holding each other for dear life, presumably whispering kind words every now and then, until Piccolo released Gohan from the embrace, but the kid didn't let go of him. He remained close with his hands happily resting on his partner's rib cage. It looked then as if Piccolo had said something, and Gohan laughed. They spoke for another two minutes until Gohan said something final and Piccolo nodded in response. They let go of each other at that, and began the walk towards the house.

Back again at the living room, everybody kept staring at the screen in a mixture of shock and disbelief. Bulma released a 'WHAT!' yell that yet again startled everyone but her husband and Goku, who was still hopelessly staring at his boy when he disappeared from the sight of the camera. Vegeta took the opportunity to take the remote from his wife, and began changing the cameras until he spotted the couple entering the porch. There they stopped, so Piccolo could lean down to pick up his cape and turban. It was lucky that the lights were on, for now they could watch how Gohan stared in awe as Piccolo returned himself to his usual frame. They turned to stare at each other for just a few seconds before smiling lovingly to one another, the light blush on their cheeks now visible thanks to the added light. Piccolo broke the silence first, saying something to Gohan before opening the entrance door.

Changing the camera again, the one at the entrance and the only one that showed the inside of the house, portrayed the two friends waving good bye, with Gohan walking upstairs to his room afterwards and Piccolo walking into the living room, choosing a corner to sit and making the lotus until morning. Vegeta chose that particular moment as the one to finally turn off the T.V. He hummed once more before turning to stare at everyone in the living room. Yamcha was the first one to talk, or rather yell.

"I told you so!" he exclaimed at Krillin "I told you something was going on between those two!"

"I…" began a mumbling Krillin "I don't understand it…" he sentenced before turning to Goku, who returned the confused look to him. Beside him, Chichi still laid unconscious on the couch.

"Don't be ridiculous" interjected Vegeta with a smirk "It's not that bad, at least, if Kakarotto wants grandkids he can count on having green little ones to…" he couldn't finish the sentence you see, since Bulma hit his head with the closest object to her she could find. That was a lamp, by the way.

"Goku" she turned to her friend, talking as softly as she could "I know this is rather unexpected, but you should consider that at least they seem to like each other a lot, and very tenderly"

"Yeah, they looked like they cared a lot. I never expected to see Piccolo being that sweet and tender like" added Tien.

"Does this mean your brother and Piccolo are, like, boyfriends?" asked Trunks from the stairs to Goten. The little one only shrugged.

Goku turned to stare at Bulma just then. She smiled at him, and he took a deep breath to say something, when the front door was unexpectedly opened.

Everyone froze in the act and began fearing for dear life as a tall namekian and an innocent demi saiyan walked into the living room.

Bright is a short word to describe Gohan's face at the time. He looked absolutely happy and radiant as he giggled at something nobody caught, entering the living room while Piccolo held the door for him. The namek was as stoic as usual, although he did allow a small trace of a smile to appear for just one second when Gohan turned to look at him. It suddenly disappeared though when he gazed towards the living room and saw everyone staring at them. Gohan turned to look at the others.

"What's going on?" he inquired, but everyone was either too shocked or afraid to answer him. Most of them mumbled incoherent things. Master Roshi, however, took a step forward, and after clearing his throat, he spoke in behalf of the others.

"We were about to watch a movie, but the T.V. wasn't working" he calmly explained, stealing a suspicious glance at Piccolo as he spoke.

"Really?" asked Gohan, feeling a bit uneasy at the way everyone was looking at him.

"Yeah!" continued Krillin "and we couldn't decide what to watch anyway!" he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"I see…" whispered Gohan, not fully convinced "well… ahm…" he began fidgeting with his hands "the fire is ready if you want to go outside" he offered.

"What a great idea! Let's go outside instead!" exclaimed Master Roshi, moving towards the boy.

"I'll go with you" said Eighteen, taking her little girl with her.

"Dad? Is everything alright?" Gohan asked his father.

"Nothing, son. Ahm.. Your mother fell asleep" he explained as Gohan turned to stare at his unconscious mother "she was taking a nap… we'll be outside in a minute!" he explained with a trembling voice.

"Ok…" continued Gohan as Master Roshi took him from the arm.

"Go with them Gohan. I'll be there in a minute" commanded Piccolo from behind him. Gohan turned to look at him. They held their looks for a few seconds before Gohan nodded and compelled to walk outside.

Once out of reach, Piccolo closed the door shut and then turned to the others with an almost demonic glare on his eyes. He stared at everyone in the living room, making even Vegeta feel nervous. Showing his fangs, he coldly spoke.

"If you mention anything to him about knowing whatever it is you believe you know before he is ready to say so himself, I'll gut you" he stated matter of factly before turning and stepping outside. The door shut close as a final statement.

Everyone blinked in horror, and not even Vegeta dared to move until Chichi woke up all of a sudden, scaring the hell out of everyone as she yelled.

"Piccolo kissed my baby!"

Kami helped them.

* * *

So, what do you thing? I know is short and not so elaborated, but I just wrote it for the fun of it. Next chapter would be from Gohan's point of view. I hope you enjoyed it, and see you next time!

I would like to thank to all my followers. I sincerely hope you were not disappointed by this story.


End file.
